


【Evanstan】《离婚咨询》

by UniPornsity



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, all made up, married Couple Chris/Sebastian, married for 7 years, while they're about to divorce
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: 这两位真的希望他们结婚的人非常多。……哦，已经结婚了？
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【Evanstan】《离婚咨询》

**Author's Note:**

> 521贺文/  
> AU×3，OOC×3。  
> 已婚熟年夫夫设定。  
> 欢乐喜剧人画风无脑甜饼。逻辑死。

Darcy被上司单独叫进办公室的时候险些心脏骤停。  
  
她沉默少言却不怒自威的上司坐在宽大的总裁椅里，隔着纯黑的桌面示意她坐下。  
  
她忙不迭地点头，坐下后过于紧张的双腿抖得像寒风中的鹌鹑。她昨天刚结束实习期转正，三个月负责了三对夫妻两对夫夫，虽然还没能接到双方都是女性伴侣的案子。经手的五段婚姻有四段都从不死不休的怨侣被她调解成了心平气和的协议离婚，最后那对夫夫没有离婚，在前天向她发了短信表示感谢，看到短信里「谢谢你让我们知道我们还深爱着彼此」时她差点为此哭泣。  
  
……好像没出过什么岔子。  
  
她觑一眼上司的脸色又赶紧低下头去，垂在身侧的双手紧握成拳。  
  
  
“Darcy。”  
  
谢天谢地老板终于说话了。  
  
她充满感激地抬起头，希望上司不要被她眼里的泪水吓到。“是的，老板。”  
  
  
老板似乎在仔细地挑选措辞，看表情不像是要宣布裁员。  
  
“你——”  
  
她竖起耳朵。  
  
“你喜欢漫威电影吗？”  
  
  
Darcy在条件反射地回答“是的老板”时大脑并没有真正地在运转，这只是底层小员工对大老板的一切要求无条件给予正确答复的下意识反应。她压抑住了后知后觉的疑惑与违和感，朝老板用力一点头，“我非常喜欢，先生。”  
  
“那就好。”表情一向冷淡的上司脸上出现了一个放松得几乎逾矩的微笑，但很快就被收了回去，恢复了严肃正直的老板往前坐了些，双手交叉合握，放在桌面上。  
  
托付重任的前兆。  
  
老板开口了：“今天下午两点有一对机密级别为最高级的……婚姻关系要来我们这里做离婚咨询。”  
  
——“一对”和“关系”并不是正确的搭配，她想，看来这段婚姻关系的组成是对同性恋人。如果不是不合时宜，她几乎要为自己的敏锐鼓掌了。  
  
“委托人并不是这段婚姻关系里的任何一方。”老板伸手在桌面上敲了敲，骨头和实木碰撞发出的声音令她警醒，“而是他们的朋友——很多，很多朋友。”  
  
Darcy努力分辨着这话里的隐喻。“很讨人喜欢的一对。”她谨慎地点评。就是不知道是谁和谁，以及为什么要离婚。  
  
老板颔首认可，话锋一转：“你的任务是，不要让他们离婚。”  
  
这不算强人所难，有些夫妻来这里也是为了修复濒临破碎的关系，而非彻底毁掉。Darcy点点头，想起手机里安静躺着的那条短信。至少她有经验——一个案子的经验也是经验。  
  
“好的。”Darcy意识到这是机密又艰巨的任务，同时也是一项殊荣。  
  
老板追加了一枚砝码：“他们的朋友们还有一个额外委托，不仅仅是不要离婚，还要比以前更加相爱。”  
  
这就有点太过分了。感情的事岂容外人置喙！  
  
Darcy抬起头来，眼里一闪而过的不情不愿没能完全藏好，她心惊胆战地看向上司拢起的眉峰。  
  
老板似乎是在选择威逼还是利诱。片刻后，他道：“他们有很多很多朋友。”  
  
Darcy点头，这话已经听过一次了。  
  
“也就是很多很多钱。”  
  
“……”  
  
“你明白了吗？”  
  
Darcy轻易为五斗米折腰：“明白了老板！最高机密级别，不离婚，更相爱。”开玩笑，实习期的工资只够她付房租和应付最简单的生活，她已经一周没吃肉了。  
  
老板似乎非常欣赏她的能屈能伸。“去吧，你还有三个小时的准备时间。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
直到Darcy同手同脚地走回自己的办公桌前坐下时，她才想起来：  
  
这跟她喜不喜欢漫威电影有什么关系？  
  
——这并不是说她在第一个问题上撒了谎，因为她确实喜欢看漫威电影，《美国队长：冬日战士》几乎是她每次想看电影却又没有备选时会第一时间打开的影片。但是这跟今天的离婚咨询……  
  
噢。  
  
他们（或她们？）是漫威系列电影的演员。  
  
会是谁呢？她脑子里闪过几个名字。Tessa Thompson？没听说她有伴侣啊，女武神倒是非常辣。Cate Blanc——打住，禁止碰瓷——她排除了已知的所有固定婚姻关系的演员，甚至打开了iMDb。  
  
与其说毫无头绪，不如说不敢瞎猜。  
  
她关掉了电脑页面，担惊受怕地期待起下午的会面来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
高级会客厅在顶层，需搭乘专用电梯经过虹膜识别才能进入，老板给了Darcy一天的权限。  
  
她走到门口，敲响了门。  
  
“请进。”  
  
哇，这声音有点耳熟。  
  
她边说着“打扰了”边轻推开门。  
  
  
  
  
——Holy mother shit f***er……操！  
  
  
SEBASTIAN STAN和CHRIS EVANS你 们 怎 么 会 出 现 在 这 里 ！？——  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
穿着高定西装的两位男士一齐站起身来。  
  
带着点软糯连绵的声音掺着淡淡的担忧响起来，是Sebastian Stan：“你……还好吗？”  
  
Darcy不确定自己好不好。她甚至不确定自己的存在——她是生活在现实世界吗？还是这只是她的一场梦，背景发生在随便哪部以美国队长和冬日战士为主角的CrossOver同人创作里？  
  
但她保持住了基本的专业素养，强自镇定地把手从门把上扯回来，脚步看似镇定实则虚浮地往两位男士对面的单人沙发椅走去，同时朝出言关心自己的Sebastian Stan——操啊那是活的SEBASTIAN STAN和他美妙温柔的眼角细纹——扬起一个不露齿的标准微笑：“一切都好，感谢您。Mr.Stan和Mr.Evans，二位请坐。”  
  
一切都不好。  
  
等到两人安静地落了座，Darcy摊开了记录本的第一页，抱有三分期待地问：“您二位是以委托人的身份，还是……？”  
  
微渺的希望在她脑子里大喊：请务必告诉我你们只是来离婚咨询的那对的委托方。  
  
这个问题并不专业，起码她看到了Evans先生眼底淡淡的疑问。但很快他就偏过脑袋去和Stan交换了一个眼神，后者在蓝眼睛的注视下微微睁圆了那双本就够大的漂亮双眸，轻微地摇了摇头。  
  
仿佛有一百万个化学试剂瓶在Darcy眼前爆炸。  
  
继而Evans转过头来，展露了一个近乎孩子气的笑容：“你说的应该是Downey、Johansson他们。”  
  
“还有Mackie和Chace。”Stan彻底地坐进了沙发椅里，脊背放松地靠在柔软的沙发背上，软软地补了一句。  
  
Evans挑起半边眉毛：“哈！是，还有C-r-a-w-f-o-r-d。”  
  
是她听错了还是Evans真的Chase Crawford的姓氏用稍显奇怪的腔调一个字母一个字母地拼出来了？  
  
Stan不赞同地皱起眉，眉间显出淡淡的痕迹。声音比方才开口时显得有些生硬，但也并不足够成为一句指责：“Chris。”  
  
Evans不接话。  
  
Stan的表情也慢慢凝固起来。  
  
Darcy突然警觉自己不是买票进电影院的观众，她在几乎凝滞的空气中清了清嗓子：“那么……”  
  
  
独立却紧挨着的两把沙发椅上的男士忽然一齐转过头来盯住Darcy，异口同声道：“离婚！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“二位冷静些。”Darcy手心不停地出汗，圆珠笔在指尖打滑，她干咳了两下，挂上职业性笑容，“首先让我们弄清楚二位的婚姻状况。”  
  
她的笔尖落在纸上：“二位结婚多少年了？”  
  
“七年。”  
  
又是异口同声。  
  
哇哦，她在内心无意识地惊叹。在纸上写下一个“7”，边飞快地写上“倦怠期”、“新鲜感消退”，边在每个猜测旁打了三个问号。  
  
她脱口而出：“还没恭喜二位，如果公布出去很多人都会为你们高兴的。”  
  
方才笼罩着两个大男人的有些赌气的冷淡脸色被这句话驱散了些，Stan从身后拽了一个抱枕搂进怀里，舔了舔嘴唇：“很多人会高兴吗？”  
  
Darcy点头，目光在对方因湿润而隐约有水光的殷红嘴唇上停留了半秒，真话半推半就地冲出了喉咙：“实际上希望你们二位结婚的非常多……呃。”她说漏嘴了，慌乱地垂下眼帘试图找补的时候错过了Stan和Evans脸上几乎同步泛起的微笑。  
  
“我是说，”Darcy想起当年推特上那个响彻一时的tag，“给美国队长一个男朋友（#GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend），当年，对吧？”  
  
“啊，我想是的。”Stan的靠枕几乎抵住下巴，挡住了那条独特又迷人的可爱小沟。  
  
像是陷入甜蜜的回忆，Stan下意识——或者说出于肌肉记忆地，转过头去看他的丈夫，后者也正好转过脸去看他。  
  
视线相接的一瞬间似乎时间停止了几秒钟。  
  
继而两个人像掩饰什么似地飞快调转开去，用后脑勺对着彼此。  
  
Darcy注视着这一切，把“新鲜感消退”从纸上划去，转而写上了一句憋不住的吐槽：「是结婚七年还是年龄七岁？」  
  
还是加起来七岁的那种。  
  
  
  
  
“好的，接下来我们进入正式的咨询环节，二位更倾向我做文字记录还是语音记录？亦或是二者皆否，这是你们的权利。”最高级机密，她想。原来在这儿等着她呢。  
  
“看你方便吧。”  
“语音记录。”  
  
前者是把脑袋完全搁在枕头上的Stan，后者则来自现在还没有靠上椅背的Evans。  
  
两个人都没有转过头去看对方，倒是Stan飞快地反应了过来，向她眨了眨眼：“对。”她看到对方扫了眼自己制服上的铭牌，“Lewis女士，我们希望你能做语音记录。他不太喜欢在对话时有人用纸笔始终记录，那会让他有些……焦虑。”  
  
「他」很明显指的是Evans。  
  
Darcy看见Evans紧绷的嘴角像是初春破冰的溪面，蓦地柔和了几分。片刻后又浮起一点歉疚的淡色，将就要挑起的唇角弧度压了下去。  
  
“好的。”她将文件夹和笔都放到沙发底下，尽可能温暖地笑起来，“我不会做文字记录，也不会做语音存档，如果二位不介意，我们就只是聊聊天，什么形式的记录都不会留下，好吗？”  
  
她据实以告。哪怕回去要对案件记录报告发愁一整晚也没关系。  
  
Evans似乎终于松缓下来，上身一点点地向后，直到脊背贴上了身后的靠枕。  
  
他似是被腰脊处的柔软触感愣了一会儿，眼神晃了一圈，落到另一张沙发椅里几乎窝起来的人身上，手伸到后面去把他自己的靠枕抽出来递到对方面前：“靠着这个。”  
  
Stan应该是没料到这出，讷讷地忘记做反应。  
  
Evans动作行云流水，左手按在对方的背上把他往外轻推出去些，右手的靠枕迅疾地塞进Stan后腰和椅背间的空隙，这才松了左手，好让对方舒服地靠在柔软的靠枕上。  
  
“你腰不疼吗？”Evans看他还在发愣，低声问了句。  
  
Stan才回过神来，没忍住一个咬着下唇漾开的微笑，“谢谢。”  
  
Evans像被烫到似地偏过头来——重新看向Darcy，还不忘捡起之前的问题：“谢谢你的理解。”  
  
他是指理解他的心理状态因此不作任何形式的记录，还是指理解他们俩突如其来自然而然的秀恩爱？Darcy的理智告诉她是前者，但是，去他妈的吧——谁看了不说一句世纪好男友？  
  
Darcy语气平平道：“我的荣幸。”  
  
可以了，SEBASTIAN STAN，红耳尖就可以了，不要纯情得像情窦初开的高中女生一样红脸，好吗？  
  
“接下来我可能要对二位的婚姻生活进行详尽的询问，越过尺度的问题我不会提，仅作为了解与参考，可以吗？”Darcy顿了顿，若无其事地各看了两位男士一眼，谢天谢地我们的罗马尼亚小甜心成功地把热度截获在脸颊之下了，“毕竟，你们知道的，因为是最高机密级别，我来之前一无所知，需要从零了解起。”  
  
两位男士一起点点头：“行，你尽管提问。”  
Sebastian补充道：“我们明白这需要充分信任，所以会尽量完整地告诉你。”声音像泡在温泉里的溏心蛋，温热、柔软。  


我来之前一无所知。Darcy在心里重复了一遍，她什么也不知道。  
  
——如果她要是知道结婚的是这二位，她根本就不会想来……  
  
不，Darcy，不要对自己说谎。她在内心里这么告诫自己。  
  
  
快乐的小人撕下伪装一跃而起——  
  
她根本就不！会！想！要！收！钱！  
  
  
天！还有什么能比亲自撮合自己cp复婚更幸福的事？  
  
每年8月13号都去把Evans2016年那条推特再转发一遍的时候能想到有今天吗？  
  
她cp不是要结婚，而是已经结婚了，并且已经结婚七年。  
  
不仅结了婚，而且马上就要离——  
  
等等等等。  
  
不能离婚。  
  
不能让他们离婚。  
  
  
  
  
  
只花了三秒钟的时候就从嗑药鸡转回专业离婚咨询顾问状态的Darcy将手落在双膝上。  
  
“二位当初是为什么结婚的呢？”她看了一眼两位的状态，把目光落在左边沙发上，“Stan先生，您可以先说吗？”  
  
“Sebastian就行。”被点名的男人露出一点不好意思的微笑来，“直呼名字就可以，我和他都是，这样比较容易更快地建立起亲近感。”  
  
又是一个帮丈夫消除焦虑的提议。Darcy心想。  
  
“好的，Sebastian。”Dracy从善如流，改了口做出倾听的姿态。  
  
Sebastian眼神落在地板上，“我和Chris是……拍美国队长1的时候才认识的，2010年，你知道。系列电影的拍摄总是冗长，偶尔枯燥，但是他一直是活跃气氛的开心果角色。哪怕他担任着备受关注的男一号重任，却总是好像能抛却所有压力似的，我们全剧组都很开心。”  
  
Sebastian语速不快，句子和句子间的停顿用很多个“You know”连接起来，始终半低着头，垂下眼帘。  
  
Chris在他说到一半的时候就转过头去看他了，目光专注且凝静，像是注视着一片辽远的海面。海面之下是声势浩大却又温存静默的爱意。  
  
不知道Sebastian有没有感受到自己丈夫的目光，但他的讲述丝毫没受影响：“我们一起拍戏、训练，结束后一起偷溜去片场附近的小店吃东西。你知道，有制服和上镜要求，不是总能吃到自己想吃的东西。所以每一次偷偷去吃的时候，胃口得到慰藉，心里也觉得满足。——当然，我不是说那个时候我们就在恋爱，没有的事，还早得很。那会儿我们是真正的好朋友，同甘共苦、共同隐瞒吃了垃圾食品的事实、瞒不住了一起接受经纪人的指责……这些，有个共进退的战友总是幸福的，就像第一部里Steve和Bucky的关系，我是说，咆哮突击队时。”  
  
有些话和他漫展Panel时说的差不多。看来Sebastian是看似不善言辞、实则愿意敞开心扉诚恳相聊的人。  
  
听起来就像纯爱电影的序幕。Darcy补充想着，同时温声赞同道：“美妙的友谊。后来呢？”  
  
Sebastian像是受了鼓舞般地抬起眼来，眼眶底下一闪即逝的水光。飞上红云的双颊藏不住鼓噪的心跳：“后来……我经历了一段不算太好的时光，你知道，拍完一部大制作但是也不确定会不会回归第二部的时候，还没上映，也没有其他的本子，我差点被迫申请个人破产。”  
  
Chris放在膝盖上的手往那边沙发上动了动，短暂得像一个抽搐。  
  
但Darcy看出来他是想去牵对方的手。  
  
拜托。Darcy面上微笑，心里翻了个白眼，你不是吵完架要跟对方冷战一整天的高中男孩了，如果你想牵你合法丈夫的手，你就应该去做！一见到对方就回到16岁的是Steve·Rogers又不是Chris·Evans好吗？  
  
“不过后来很快我就和Chris联系上啦。”Sebastian重新扬起微笑的时候情不自禁地用上了肢体语言——他抬起了手——然后落在了换搭上椅背的Chris的右手。  
  
哇。Darcy挑眉。不愧是20多岁的时候蛊遍全剧组的上东区小王子，这一招挺厉害。  
  
Chris的怔愣连一秒都没持续到，翻过手掌，和对方十指相扣。  
  
  
  
“……”目睹了全程的Darcy觉得自己幸福得可怜着，“是好朋友和你一起共同度过了困境，在这一过程中发觉自己对彼此的爱意然后顺理成章地结婚了吗？”  
  
标准的纯爱故事。上世纪初的编剧都不敢这么写，会被“俗套！”“虚假！”的嘘声赶下台。  
  
哪知Sebastian脸上浮起一个揶揄得近乎狡黠的笑来：“不是啊。”  
  
Darcy的纯爱梦还没开始做就碎了，“那么……？”  
  
  
“我们上 | 床了。”  
  
Chris一语惊人。  
  
  
有理不在声高，震撼无需多言。文字的简练来自内心的真诚“我和他在共同度过困难时光后意识到了彼此内心汹涌的爱意”远远比不上一句“我们上 | 床了”来得振聋发聩。  
  
Sebastian也没有Darcy预料得那么害羞，对方甚至扭过头去看了Chris一眼，流转的眼波里笑意绵长如明媚曙光，“身体契合，就这个原因。”  
  
纯爱片变成纯粹做 || 爱片，Darcy不死心：“但是登记结婚时二位一定是有感情基础的？”  
  
Chris和Sebastian交换了一个狡黠的眼神，“嗯……？”  
  
——请不要说得那么没有底气！  
  
像是看穿了Darcy险些崩溃的内心，Sebastian收起玩笑心：“当然。我是说，我爱他，这是婚姻开始的唯一原因，不是吗？”  
  
他没加过去时，yes！  
  
Chris英俊的眉眼里倾泻出一点点没被世俗磨蚀掉的任性孩子气来，以稚童咿呀学语初期那种笨拙又别扭的固执语气开口：“我也爱你。”小小声地，像在和谁较劲。

  
Darcy任由两位男士视线交缠了一会儿，在发展成eyefuck之前开口轻声提醒：“Chris，该由你聊聊婚姻之后的事了——Sebastian聊了结婚之前的事。这很公平，对吗？”  
  
Chris的状态比一开始放松多了。右手与丈夫十指相扣，舒适地靠在沙发不算柔软的椅背上。  
  
他收回流连在丈夫身上的目光，看着Darcy的眼睛：“我们是2013年4月1号开机那天去登记的——偷偷溜出片场的感觉不赖，就像partners in crime——这是我们商量好的日期，愚人节，没有人会相信我们真的去结婚、去过结婚纪念日了。”  
  
“听起来很可爱。”听起来就很像高中生思维。  
  
Chris敛眸轻笑了声，“结婚之后没有太多变化——我们决定不对外公布。生活也是各自接戏、拍戏、跑宣传，轮回重复，从这个片场到下个片场。除了住在一起之外，其余的方面和结婚之前并没有变化太多。我们在纽约买了座独栋，确实有点贵，不过好在我们的片酬在电影上映后也涨了不少——但代价是变得更忙，刚开始那两年房子像空置了似的，连家具都没时间去买。我有点……”  
  
Chris顿了片刻，说了个Sebastian常用的连接词，“你知道，有点控制狂心态。我想尽可能多地和我丈夫在一起，条件允许的状态下。虽然他也一样，但是这行的时间和行程都不由我们说了算。一来二去，多少有点摩擦。”  
  
Darcy在脑子里拉了个时间轴：“所以你们婚后的第一次争吵是在婚后两三年？”  
  
“争吵？”Sebastian插进话来，“我们早就有争吵。为了早上吃什么、晚上谁先用卧室的浴缸泡澡都能吵半天。”  
  
“那倒是。”Chris扬了扬眉，旁人听起来并不算好的回忆却让他的蓝眼睛闪着快活的光。“然后我们谁也没法互相说服。”  
  
我是说争吵，争吵。Darcy心道，不是说以打情骂俏为目的的秀恩爱。  
  
不过——  
  
“也就是说你们在发生分歧后很难达成一致，因为，根据Chris刚才说的，‘很难互相说服’。”这倒是个不小的问题，如果无法达成一致，再小的摩擦也能升级成地动山摇的矛盾，“那你们通常会怎样寻求解决办法呢？”  
  
他们对视一眼。  
  
Darcy有了不好的预感。  
  
  
“我们做 || 爱。”这次轮到Sebastian说了。  
  
Darcy不想再感到震惊了。  
  
“可做爱不能解决一切。”Darcy干巴巴地说，在内心哀鸣起来。  
  
上帝啊，我知道什么？我连性|生|活都他|妈|的没有。也许做爱能解决很多事情呢？  
  
  
“一些大事，是的。”Chris道，“但通常我们的问题可以这样解决。”  
  
他补充解释：“摩擦、分歧、生气、争吵——争吵的时候总是要看着对方，比声高、比语气强硬，然后吵着吵着就吵到床上去了。”  
  
“有些时候不一定是床上。”Sebastian调皮地眨了眨眼，不怀好意地补充道。  
  
不必把细节说得这么详尽！  
  
  
“也就是说。”Darcy艰难地吞咽了口水，试图总结，“争吵通常以性 | 爱收尾——那么问题在实质上解决了吗？”  
  
Sebastian猛地上下点点脑袋，“做完以后脑子会平和清醒下来，通常问题在那个时候就迎刃而解。”  
  
“没有历史遗留问题，这很好。”Darcy露出照看幼儿园大班小朋友的微笑，“二位在婚姻中及时解决摩擦和矛盾，这一点是大多数婚姻关系无法很好做到的。”  


她看着交握的两只手紧了紧，决定打一剂强心针：“那么两位又是为什么会想到离婚这一步的呢？”  
  
  
  
气氛唰得冷下来。  
  
握在一起的手似乎有要分开的迹象，却又像谁也不舍得先抽走。  
  
Darcy早有预料地眨了眨眼，“如果可以，希望两位不要松开牵着的手，这对咨询有帮助。”  
  
听起来毫无逻辑关系，但已婚男士双双轻信了这句劝告。

  
——接下来大概就是这段咨询中的“Trash Talk”了。

Darcy看着两个人没法继续维持的微妙笑容和各自偏过头去的脑袋转动角度，简直就像新闻里那两个因为打架被罚牵手一天的笨蛋尴尬男高中生。这对秘密夫夫关于彼此的吐槽似乎比恩爱故事更让她兴奋。  
  
先开口讲述浪漫故事的Sebastian在讲垃圾话时也是先发制人，这回甚至不用Darcy点名就踊跃发言：“他剪了圆寸以后不好看。”Sebastian嘴角下撇的时候真是跟不爽猫一模一样，“像颗土豆。”  
  
“哈？”Chris又怒又惊地睁大了眼，“外貌攻击，认真的吗Seb？需要我提醒你谁才是被恶毒推特攻击像块大土豆的那一位？”  
  
Sebastian委屈地瘪了一下嘴，但这示弱一般的表情转瞬即逝，下一秒朝对方扬起脸，据理力争道，“但你为什么要剪头发呢？你明知道我有多喜欢摸你柔软的金色头发！”说完，顿了片刻，嘴角又忍不住地垮下去一点，兜不住的不高兴泄露出来，垂下眼去，“你说过就算是土豆我也是最可爱的那一块的！骗子。”  
  
Chris的表情僵住了，像是不知如何是好地顿了半天，没讲话也没动作。  
  
“骗子。”Sebastian没得到反应，又嘀咕了一遍。声音慢慢大起来，“哈！我又多了一个生气的理由，你骗我！——”  
  
“我没有骗你！”欺骗是原则问题。Chris反应过来，急急忙忙反驳道，“第一，那条推文是傻逼；第二，你一点也不像土豆；第三……你本来就是最可爱的那一个。”说到第三条的时候声音骤然小下去，像小狗在对大只猎犬示威时憋在喉咙里的小声呼噜。  
  
Sebastian肉眼可见地被顺了毛，哼哼似地嘟囔：“谁管你。”  
  
Chris被对方冷淡的反应点燃了火星：“你不管谁管？我们现在还没离婚，你有责任有权利也有义务管！”  
  
“那你不如尽快跟我离婚了以后去找个管家再婚！”  
  
“我是说你对我有责任权利义务，我对你也一样！”  
  
“别让我提起那个！——控制狂！”  
  
“控制狂怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”  
  
Sebastian顿了一秒，这让他在反击时气势上就输了一截，“不、不喜欢！”  
  
Chris因此显得有些得意：“你在床 | 上不是这么说的。”  
  
Sebastian的表情空白了一秒，继而脸色迅速涨红，张口结舌了半天，最后在对方洋洋的小表情里抛下一颗致命的原子弹：“我甚至不喜欢跟你上 | 床！——”  
  
  
  
  
wow，wow，wow。  
  
大事不妙。  


“你不喜欢？”这下轮到Chris在表情管理上输阵了。  
  
Sebastian反而平静下来：“是的，我不喜欢。”他甚至冷静地转过脸来跟Darcy看似淡然地陈述：“我们在性 | 爱上最近也没有那么和谐了——你知道，唯一解决矛盾的办法也不灵了。所以才要离婚呢。”  
  
“这我可没想到。”Darcy露出一种去看歌剧却买错票买到沉浸式舞台剧的社恐被下来互动的演员拉起来上演一段贴身热舞才会出现的表情。但她忍不住和演员一起舞动起来，“怎么会呢？”  
  
在Sebastian开口之前，Chris利落地截断了他的话头：“你确定要说吗？Seb？”  
  
Sebastian水汪汪的蓝绿色眼睛里燃着火：“我确定，Evans。”  
  
“好。”Chris转过身来，正襟危坐。“那我来说。”  
  
“你——”  
  
Chris不动声色，“否则我就亲你了。”  
  
Sebastian脸红了，却不甘心地还准备再次开口，Chris转过头去看他的眼睛，威胁道，“亲晕你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sebastian变成了真正的Sebastian——《小美人鱼》里的那种，红彤彤的。不说话了。  
  
“好的。”又一次控制成功的Chris重新看向Darcy，“是这样的，那天我们准备换点新花样。”  
  
停下来。  
  
“BDSM——你听说过吗？不是说我们是所谓的圈内人，我们一点都不懂，只是知道这几个字母是什么的缩写，加上难得的周五，又能在一起过，就买了点道具。”  
  
天啊。  
  
“也不是很夸张的道具，鞭子而已，痛感最轻的那种。我怕Sebby疼。我们决定道具上的缺乏用Dirty Talk来弥补。就是他偶尔会叫我Daddy之类的。”  
  
不用说细节，求你。  
  
“本来一切都挺好的，烛光、晚餐、爱抚，然后Seb把鞭子拿出来，我抽在他屁 | 股上。”  
  
算了。听着也挺过瘾的。Fifty Shades of EVANSTAN。  
  
“我特意去查过资料的，拿鞭子的人不应该是稍微强势一点的那方吗？我不是说我必须要在性爱里获得什么绝对地位，但是如果要用这个花样就应该尊重它的规则。难道不是鞭打之后由鞭打方问‘痛不痛’、‘还要不要再痛一点’吗？——可是被抽屁股的人可不是那么想的。”  
  
是我幻听了还是Sebastian真的从喉咙里挤出一声小小的呜咽？  
  
“问题出现了：我怕他疼，抽得很轻，他转过头来吼我「Daddy你是没吃饭吗！？」”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
长达十秒的寂静后。  
  
Darcy灵魂出窍似地问：“讲完了？”  
  
“讲完了。”Chris瞥了Sebastian一眼，“不和谐的性爱。”  
  
五十度灰Sucks！Darcy把灵魂从空中扯下来塞进躯壳，“听起来只有这一次。”  
  
Chris幼稚地收紧手指，和Sebastian交握的地方因为用力而发白，“我是觉得只有这一次，不知道Stan先生怎么想。”  
  
Sebastian空手接白刃：“要是我说不止这一次，受伤的可是你，Mr.Evans。”  
  
  
在下一次能点燃空气的激烈对视发生之前，Darcy开口：“还有别的原因吗？”  
  
两个人齐齐转过脸看她，像镜面动作。  
  
Darcy从喉咙里一字一顿地挤出来：“想离婚的原因？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
半晌的静默。  
  
Chris用空着的那只手挠了挠头，头发确实剃得有点短了：“……好像没有。”  
  
“嗯哼。”Sebastian还红着脸，缩回靠枕上，“我好像也没有了。”  
  


Darcy准备下班了。  
  
“哦不对，还有一条——”  
  
然而头发剃得太短先生不会让一个可怜的刚转正员工如愿以偿。  
  
Sebastian比Darcy的反应快多了：“还有什么？”猫咪把爪子从肉球里亮出来，但柔软发粉的肉垫总是比闪着一点银光的锋利要吸引人得多。  
  
“你为什么不在Instagram上回我？”  
  
Sebastian脸上刚聚起的怒意冷不防地被失笑冲散：“认真的？我们每天一张床上睡一张床上醒的情况下？”  
  
Chris撇了撇嘴，“别人都觉得你不认识我了，不熟同事先生。”  
  
“那你为什么不第一个关注我？”  
  
“我第一个关注的是Scott……”  
  
“第二个也不是。”  
  
“初代复……”  
  
“第三第四四五都不是。”  
  
“可……”  
  
“我是第六个。”  
  
Chris像跟妈妈走散的小朋友，表情比被惨遭剃毛的Dodger还可怜。“Seb……”  
  
“骗你的。”Sebastian突然凑上去亲在Chris嘴唇上，一声很轻的啵，“谁会因为这种事生气啊。”  
  
大狗狗被好心人捡回家去——Chris不由自主地露出一个傻笑。  
  
Sebastian颇有余裕地向Darcy的方向投去一瞥。Darcy记得这个神情，和列王纪时的Jack那张著名动图一模一样，眼神里带钩，轻而易举就把人三魂勾走七魄——那是在炫耀吗？Darcy来不及细想，就看到对方又凑上前去亲了Chris第二下，“所以你也不会因为这种事生气的，对吗？”  
  
Chris伸手捏住对方的脸颊，下巴上美人沟的明显程度和他的可爱值一起共同暴涨：“那可不一定。”  
  
Sebastian低头，嘴唇去追逐对方捏住自己颊肉的指节，落下一串缱绻轻吻：“好嘛？”  
  
更亲密的事都做过，眼下只是吻落在手指上的轻浅动作却像燎原之火，烧得Chris脸颊都红。他放开手，垂眸无声地说了句什么。  


  
Darcy定定地看了他们一会儿，好心地开口问道：“需要我把这个房间让给二位吗？”  
  
“为什么？”异口同声。  
  
“看样子二位是不准备离婚了。既然如此，可以趁机打个复合炮。”  
  
  
  
  
  
END  


  
  
  



End file.
